Valentine's Day Surprise
by nekoshy13
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! To celebrate, I decided to type up a short Soul x Maka Valentine One-Shot! It's a little nsfw so if you don't like, DON'T READ!


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! To celebrate, I decided to type up a short Soul x Maka Valentine One-Shot! It's a little nsfw so if you don't like, DON'T READ!**

"Soul wake up! I made something special!" Maka yelled while knocking on Soul's bedroom door. Maka used to hate Valentine's Day because it was a reminder that she never had anyone to celebrate it with. This year was different though, he and Soul were celebrating for the first time as a couple. After all the madness with battling the kishin calmed down, Soul proposed to Maka two days after the celebration of Kid becoming the new Lord Death. A few months have passed and still haven't made plans for the wedding, but Maka was happy with him proposing.

"Fine I'm up, just give me a sec." Soul answered after the fifth knock. Maka already planned out what she wanted to do to make this the best Valentine's Day. First she'll wake Soul up with great breakfast, then give him the chocolates she made last night, and after the dinner date she'll give him a special surprise. As long as everything went according to plan, she didn't have anything to worry about.

"I made your favorite breakfast. Hurry before it gets cold."

"Thanks you didn't have to. I could've cook for you."

"And have you burn the apartment on our special day, no way."

**FEW HOURS LATER…**

It was time for Maka to reveal her secret surprise to him. She was shaking and nervous, hoping that he would like it. She left dinner early making an excuse that she was called by Kid. After setting up, she hurried back over to the restaurant.

"Why did Kid need you?" He asked.

"Oh it was nothing important, but I need you to take to this location." She handed the paper with the street address over to Soul.

"Is there a specific reason why we have to be here?" He asked.

"It's a surprise so come on." They got on and Soul drove them to the destination that was on the paper. He parked in front of the building and read the big neon lights.

"The Death Inn? That's the surprise?" Soul looking confused at his meister girlfriend.

"Yes, but wait til we get to our room." They walked inside the lobby and watched all the employees in formal black and white uniforms, rushing around. They turned to a big brass desk that had a sign saying "Check In" on a brass plate.

"Welcome to Death Inn, you must be Miss Albarn?" The man asked.

"Yup, I booked the couple's room for tonight."

"Indeed I see your name and here's the key. Checkout is at 10am and enjoy your night."

"Ok, thank you." Maka walked to the room but the man at the desk tapped on Soul's shoulder. Soul turned his attention to him.

"A little tip, the couple's room is soundproof so if you and your wife want to have some fun, then don't be afraid to get loud." He whispered and ended with a wink.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Soul met back up at the door that he saw Maka go in. he opened the door to something that was more than just a surprise. Rose petals were all over the bed. He walked up and ran his hand threw the sheets feeling silk on the red sheets. He lay down on the bed and turned his attention to the light coming from under what he assumed was the bathroom.

"Maka are you in there?" walking up to the door.

"Yes but hang on, I'm changing right now. Keep your eyes closed." She answered. The door opened and he went to turn his head but forgot she said to close his eyes so slammed them shut fast before getting a glimpse. He felt her hand run down his chest unbuttoning his shirt. One of her hands ran down unzipping his pants and rubbing the tip of his member.

"Maaakaaa." He moaned.

"Happy Valentine's day my deathscythe. You can open your eyes." He opened them and was met with Maka on top of him. She had on a red lace set of panties with a matching strapless bra.

"The man at the front desk told me that this room was soundproof. You wanna test that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Why do you think I did all this?" She answered smirking back before continuing.


End file.
